Time To Wake Up
by Jinxy Jo
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Bella has been changed and everything seems to have been going well, that's until the Volturi step in.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- This is my first story, I wrote most of it in May and forgot about it, and I am not really sure about it yet so we'll have to see how it goes! Oh and this isn't beta'd or anything so there is probably lot's of mistakes!

* * *

**A New Beginning**

I wiped my face dry and looked in the mirror. I watched as those tinted gold eyes reflected back. They amazed me somewhat. I smiled. Everytime I seen my eyes I smiled. Not only were they mines but they reminded me so much of the man I loved. Edward. They were just like his, but different. Mines seemed to be darker. Maybe it was to do with age. Maybe the older I got the more lighter my eyes would become. That was something I would have to ask him. I looked at my face and the features it now caressed. The face staring back at me was pale. An unusual ivory kind of colour to be precise. My whole face looked hollow, it was as though if someone were to drop me, I would break. Of course I wouldn't. The strength of my vampire body would be enough to prevent that, now if I were human. Well that would be a different story altogether.

I was beautiful now. I hated calling myself beautiful, but that is what I had become. It was as though I had been a rose waiting to blossom for all most eighteen years. I had finally blossomed now. I know it was vain to look at myself and think this but it was something I couldn't help. The sheer beauty of my ivory face and my golden eyes. I would be the one everyone stared at now, just like I did when I first met the Cullen's. My lips turned into a crooked smile. I had gotten the wish I had always wanted. My wish was to be with Edward forever. It looked as though that wish had finally came true. It had taken a while to get, but it had definitely came true.

Although it had been over a month since I was changed into a vampire, I still couldn't quite believe my luck. I had a man that loved me and a family that cared. I was a married woman now, even though it wasn't exactly the first choice I had in mind. If I hadn't married him, I probably wouldn't be standing in front of this mirror admiring my beauty, I would still be plain old Bella. I suppose you could say it was a bribe. 'Marry me and I'll make you a vampire!' However being married at eighteen wasn't the worst thing in the world, considering I was going to be eighteen for a very long time. Not having Edward in my life would be worse than marriage could ever be.

Graduation had been the day I had been looking forward to the most. It was the day I knew that I was going to become a vampire. Well not exactly that day, but I had been promised that I would be changed into a vampire soon after my graduation. Edward still hadn't came around to the idea of me being transformed at that time. He didn't like the thought of my soul being taking away from me and it being all his fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with him I wouldn't have to turn into a vampire, right? I would never have asked it for any other way. I loved Edward and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Shortly after graduation I had taken it upon myself to ask Edward at every possible chance I got, what he thought about my change. Of course he had finally given in, it had taken a lot of days persuasion though!

After closely observing myself in the mirror I turned and headed towards the door. Edward, my husband, it still sounded weird to say that even now, was down stairs helping the rest of his family prepare for the party that was going to be held later that day. It wasn't a birthday party or anything, it was just a sort of welcome to the family party. Edward and I had just come back from our month long trip to Alaska. Alaska was the only place we could think of that would be good for me to change. I couldn't stay near the people that I loved in case I hurt them. It was the worst three days of my life. I hated the burning feeling that ripped through me day and night. I actually thought at one point I was going to die. I knew I was safe with Edward though.

We had planned to stay in Alaska for around a year so that I could get used to being a vampire and so that I wouldn't want to attack every human I met. That was when mysterious things started happening to my new and improved vampire body. It was weird, although blood smelled good to me, I wasn't really attracted to the human scent. I was more attracted to the animals that roamed around the town if I am perfectly honest. Edward and the others thought this was odd, they thought it was a good thing but were surprised that because they had never yet found a vampire that actually didn't want to drink all humans dry. I was just as surprised as they were!

I walked over to the bed where I had laid out the clothes I was going to wear today. I had decided upon and nice pair of bootleg jeans and a pink smock. I didn't want anything to clingy so the smock top was excellent. I had never been into fashion or shopping but when you had a sister-in-law like Alice, you start to pick things up. I had become more aware of what looks hot and whats not, how to accessorize things and how to find bargains. Yeah I know its a little boring but seriously there's no stopping Alice. I scuffled around my jewelry box and decided that I would match the clothes with some silver jewelry and a matching set of silver pumps. I quickly brushed through my hair and checked my appearance one last time before heading downstairs. Sometimes you forget how fast you can go when your a vampire. It only took me ten seconds to reach my destination three storeys below. I entered the living room to Edward and Jasper arguing. I knew they weren't arguing about the party decorations, they weren't the type to do that.

"What you guys fighting over this time?" I asked, it was their third argument in two days.

"Nothing" they both said in unison, they clearly hadn't noticed that I had entered the room. I had the feeling it was something to do with me.

"Edward?" I asked looking at him and giving him the 'you better tell me exactly whats going on' look. I knew I had done the trick.

"Bells, come with me" he said as he walked over to me and took my hand.

I followed him out into the back garden and towards the forest. I knew there was something wrong. The only time we ever entered the forest, in silence, was when something bad was going to happen. I remembered the time when he told me he was leaving. I felt a pain in my stomach, it surely couldn't be any worse than that. It couldn't be the same thing happening again, could it? Edward noticed the expression on my face, he knew to well what was going through my head. It pained him everytime he remembered what he had done. We got to the edge of the forest when he turned around and faced me. It looked all to familiar this scene. My eyes suddenly fell to the floor. I couldn't look in his eyes for what was coming next. I was so sure that this was never going to happen to me again. I could feel the sick yearning in my stomach.

"Bella" he said as he put his hand to my face, he lifted my head up so that I was staring at him, "You know I would never do that to you again?"

"I know" I replied with a faint smile. I trusted him never to leave me again but sometimes I got scared in case he did. It wasn't my fault I felt as though I was having deja vu.

"Do you remember how when we were in Italy and the Volturi said that we had to change you or they will"

"Yeah?" I replied, remembering the conversation vividly. I had been scared when I was there, even with Edward they power was more that the Cullen's put together.

"Well they seem to have found out that you've been changed and well there coming this evening"

"There what? What if they take me away Edward! You heard them last time, I am different and there's something about me they want!"

"Don't worry you know we will never let them get you, you trust me right?

"Edward you know I do, I trust you with my life, but how are we supposed to stop them? I don't want anything to happen to our family"

"They can take care of themselves Bella, its you were all concerned about, if they don't get you this time, they will just keep trying"

"I really don't know why I am that special anyway, I don't even has a special power!"

"Not yet you don't, it usually take a while until you find out your talent. I knew and they knew by your scent you were special, the way that I can't see into your thoughts, your the only one that this happens too and Aro know that. Bella your more special than you know! Its dangerous!"

"Oh Edward" I giggled as I saw the serious expression on his face. I took his hand in mines, "You worry too much!"

"How can I not worry Bella" he said, "I waited all these years for someone like you and I don't want them to take you away from me"

"Hey" I said as I put my hand to his face, "We have a better advantage this time"

"How is that?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well there's one more vampire in this camp and I know I can't do much yet but I am still stronger and faster than what I was as a human, that's got to be some advantage to us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know your probably right, sometimes I forget your a vampire too, you just look so fragile"

"Well thanks you certainly know how to boost a girls confidence Edward Cullen!"

"Come on" he said laughing at my reaction as he took my hand and guided me back to the house I now called home.

* * *

Review please :D


	2. An Unwelcome Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

Just a reminder that this is not beta'd so sorry for any punctuation and grammar mistakes!

* * *

**An Unwelcome Guest**

Today had went so fast. That always seemed to happen when you wanted time to slow down. After everything I had been told I didn't really feel up to a party anymore, neither did anyone else. We were all anticipating what was going to happen when the Volturi arrived. Although they had let me go last time, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get away that easy again. They were a pack of the most powerful and royal vampires in the world and there security was made up of some of the most extraordinary but dangerous vampires alive. Two years ago when I had went looking for Edward, I thought they were going to kill me then and there. They probably would have if they had not thought I was so special and had great potential to be powerful as a vampire. I thought it would probably be the last time that I would ever see them but the Cullens had to promise they would turn me into a vampire if they wanted me to get out alive. Mind you, I had been some what thrilled at that. It had been my dream after all.

Edward was sitting at the far end of the living room on the sofa. He had been quiet all afternoon, he could hardly even look at me and when he did his eyes were full of worry and despair. He was afraid that this time he would lose me for good. At least he didn't need to worry about me being as fragile as before, I could handle myself better and knowing that most of there powers didn't work on me, made me feel a little more relaxed. It worried me that Edward was worried. He's the one I turn to when I'm scared for protection, him worrying made me feel nervous. If he was worried, then I was more than worried. I walked over a sat down beside him. He still couldn't look up at me. His hands resting on each of his legs. His nails digging into them. It was then that I realized that he was more worried than I thought. I put my hand to his right hand and squeezed it. He looked at my hand and then to my face. His lips trying to curve into a reassuring smile that ended up looking like more of a grimace than a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella but I just can't help worrying" he said while staring into my eyes. I was dazzled for a second before I came back to reality and the pending situation we all faced.

"I know you can't but you shouldn't worry too much, you've done what they told you to do. The deal was you turn me into a vampire or they do and you've done that, maybe they won't want to take me, maybe they will just let me stay here. I might not be that special after all" I said to him with hope.

"Bella they won't just let you stay here and you are special, why don't you just bloody realize that!" he yelled as he disappeared out of the room.

The rest of the Cullens turned around to look at me. They too had worry etched to there eyes. I noticed Jasper leave the room. Jasper and Edward were close and if anyone could help Edward's mood it was Jasper. Hopefully with Jaspers power he would be able to calm Edward down a bit.

Alice and Esme were whispering to each other in the corner of the room. They noticed me watching and stopped. Everyone seemed to be talking about me today, it was times like this when I felt that I was a burden on there family. I felt as though I needed to get out of here even if it were for an hour or so. It was at times like this I wished that Jacob was still here. He had been a best friend to me, even though he had loved me more than a friend. He was the one that was always there to talk to when the times got bad. Of course I had loved him back but it was a different kind of love, the sort of love that I felt for the rest of the Cullens, the love of a family. What I would give if I could just go down to the La Push and talk to Jacob. He wasn't there and even if he was she couldn't go near the place. She was a vampire now and even though they didn't drink human blood vampires weren't allowed near there land. La Push was the home ground to the werewolf pack. Thats what Jacob was, a werewolf. It was only around a year ago when Bella had figured it out, she found out that the Cullens were only allowed to stay in Forks as long as they didn't hunt humans and as long as they sticked to there home ground. Right then she felt an emptiness in her stomach. Although she lived with the love of her life and her family, she longed to be near Jacob. Guilt spread across her face as she remembered the moment he ran away. It was all because of her. He had loved her and he thought she had loved him back but she didn't, well not as much as Edward and when she rejected him, he couldn't cope he just ran away. If he was dead of if anything bad happened to her, it would be her fault. That guilt she wouldn't be able to handle. Knowing she had killed her best friend.

She walked out of the living room with everyone staring at her and picked up her car keys. She went into the garage and went into her truck. Although she could stand high speed limits now and drive better now she had better vision and reflexes, the only thing she had from her human life was her truck and she was determined to keep it. She was about to pull out of the garage when the door opened, Alice clambered in.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked Alice.

"Coming with you what does it look like?"

"Well I was kind of wanting a bit of privacy"

"Bella, you are never going to get privacy when you have the Volturi after you, we can't let you go anywhere on your own silly! Where are you going?"

"Dunno yet, I was thinking about heading to a book shop and getting a book"

"Oh very exciting" Alice retorted.

"If you don't want to come, then fine" Bella said with a smile.

"Oh just get going" she giggled.

It took them under half an hour to reach there destination. It wasn't the best book shop ever but it was the best book shop within twenty miles. As we entered the book shop the door chimed.

"Ah hello there Bella" said Peter the owner, "I haven't seen you around here much since you got married"

"Yeah we had a extra long honeymoon" Bella replied with a smile.

"So what can I do for you lovely ladies tonight?" he asked. Although he was seventy he still knew how to charm the girls, even if they were vampires and not easily charmed.

"Well I was just wondering if you had any new books in?" she asked

"As a matter of fact I just got a new box of books delivered earlier, there supposed to go on sale in two days but I am sure I can sell just one to my favourite customer"

"Thanks Pete" Bella said as she followed him to get her book.

*

The way back was silent. It seemed that the usual cheerful Alice couldn't hide the worry.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You know earlier in the living room when you and Esme were talking?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when I looked over you and Esme stopped talking, I kind of got the feeling you were talking about me"

"Oh" she said, "It's just I had a vision"

"What was it about?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Alice, please tell me, I would rather know if its something about me"

"Okay, I seen you tied up in a dungeon. I think it might have been the Volturi but don't worry my visions can change Bella"

"Is that what Edward saw?"

"Yeah, when he saw it he shouted at you then went out the room, he was really upset"

"I should probably talk to him when I get home"

"Yeah thats probably the best idea, he loves you so much Bella, we all do and if anything was to happen to you, we don't know how we would all move on"

I smiled at Alice. Out of all the Cullens, she was definitely the most close to Alice, well except Edward of course. Alice was like a big sister to her. She always had been. She remembered the first time she met Alice in the dining room, she didn't look to happy with the fact that Edward was falling for a human girl. That all changed though and she took to me completely.

We arrived outside the house. All the lights were off. Alice and I looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong. Alices face screwed up. She was having a vision. Her face relaxed again, her expression however didn't.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, panic stricken in my voice.

"They have taken them!"

"Taken who Alice?"

"Everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward!"

I could not speak, I got out of the car and ran towards the door. Alice calling after me. I could run just as fast as she could and she knew she could not out run me. The door was unlocked I ran into the house.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, "CARLISE?, ESME?"

"Bella, that's no way to greet a dear old friend is it?" said a shrill voice behind me. I screamed.

"What is it?" shouted Alice.

She turned on the lights, thats when I seen them.

Each of them were being held by two members of the Volturi guard, a hand pressed up against there mouth, disabling them from speaking. Alice seen them too, her whole family captured and bound. This was my fault, if I hadn't had these 'special powers' they never would have come. Two men came from behind and closed in on Alice. She screamed. I tried to run and help her but I was caught by two other guards. I looked over to where Aro was standing. He was not alone. It looked as though he had brought Jane for company.

* * *

Review please :D


	3. Do or Die?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Just another reminder that this is not beta'd so sorry for any punctuation and grammar mistakes! And just another reminder that I wrote this in May before Breaking Dawn came out so I have tried to add info that I know from the fourth book into this.

* * *

**Do or Die?**

Bella was trapped between the two muscular Volturi guards, she knew at this point there was no hope. The Volturi hadn't come here just to make sure she was changed and be on her merry way. She looked around at the rest of the Cullen's each of them looking from there loved one to the guards holding them, then back to Aro who was casually staring at each face, gaging there reactions. She looked towards Edwards and saw the anger he was pulsing towards the guards through his golden orbs. He noticed her staring as he looked towards her and stared her straight in the eyes. Looking devastated in himself, that he could not save her after promising he would always be there to protect her. She didn't blame him. She couldn't she loved him to much to do that. It wasn't really his fault, it was hers. Maybe if she had just kept to herself that first day when she went to Forks high, they wouldn't be here in this mess. But then, she wouldn't have met Edward. The reason for her life. While glancing at the rest of the Cullen's she noticed that she was the only one that hadn't been silenced. It was at times like she wished that Edward could read her mind, so he could share her thoughts with him and she could tell him how much she loved him without the guards knowing and punishing her. Aro sat down on the sofa and looked at everyone's faces. He eventually stopped on Carlisle.

"Well the mighty Cullen's have finally been put in there place" he said sarcastically. "Now I am sure that you all remember our little deal. You turn Bella into a vampire or we do. Although it's great that you've done our job for us, its such a hassle for us to handle all those newborns, I am sure you all agree. However the real reason I am here which I am sure you know Alice" he said indicating to Alice, although she didn't move or indicate if she had indeed seen it or not, Aro continued not really caring if she had or not. "I shall take that as a yes then! We all know that Bella has some unknown quality about her and I know that when she grows up, sorry about the phrase dear, but when she grows up shes going to have a very out of the ordinary power. Tonight I am going to take away dear Isabella and she will be staying with us until her power comes to light. This does not mean however that you will be getting your lovely little wife back, after all, I'm sure she'll make a great member of the guard. You will not try to follow us. You will not try to even enter Italy and most definitely if you step anywhere into a ten mile radius of my palace, I will kill you and if I feel angry enough I will kill her too and I am sure you don't want that now do you?. Now Bella if you do not accept my proposal to come with me, I will kill them here and now, so what says you?"

She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. How could he take her away from Edward when there lives had only just begun together. Yes they had been together for a couple of years but they weren't allowed to become intimate with each other until she had been changed, in fear that Edward would hurt if they attempted it while she was human, although she had never doubted him, she trusted him with her life, it was him that was too scared to allow anything intimate to happen. Bella looked over to Edward, his eyes towards the ground. If he could cry she was sure he would be crying now. She felt a pain in her heart. She knew that if she went with the Volturi she would probably never see Edward again. She did not want him to come looking for her, she didn't want him or the others harmed because of her. She wasn't that selfish. Even if it meant a lifetime a way from them, they would be safe and she hoped one day they would met again.

She looked over to Aro and nodded, he knew that this movement meant she had accepted his offer. She looked over to the others, they too were facing the floor. She could not take the quiet any longer, it wasn't long before it was broken by the voice of Aro.

"Well if there are any objections" Aro said knowing full well that the Cullen's could not reply as they were silenced by the wrought iron grips of the guards. Aro waited for a moment before speaking again, "Great then we will be off" he said.

He grabbed Bella by the shoulder and yanked her to her feet. Bella looked over to Edward, this time he was looking up. The look in his eyes were the worst, sadness, she had never seen this kind of sadness before, she knew that he knew there was nothing he could do stop this, she knew it too. That desperation in his eyes, to know he would never see her again, almost killed her on the spot. His looks made Bella uneasy, although she didn't want them to come after her, the idea that they might have thought they had a chance gave her hope. Edwards expression said it all. Edward managed to pull his mouth away from the guards grip.

"Bella!" he shouted, "Don't go!"

"I have to" I cried back, my tone despaired and retched.

"I love you Bella!"

"I love you too" I said. I looked into his eyes, hoping that the look I was giving him was enough to show him just how much I did. I hoped they knew I was doing this for them. To keep them safe. There safety was the most important thing to me.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment up" said a voice Bella recognized, she whipped her head around to face the speaker "But I think we should be heading, and as for you" she pointed at Edward. "You will not speak until you are told to, do you understand me boy!"

Edward did not answer, I knew what was coming before it happened. Jane had the power of pain. By the look of her eye she could put anyone in pain, except Bella, that year in Italy she could not do it. Jane looked at Edward focusing her eyes. He began to scream.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" I shrieked. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I stared at Jane, staring so hard it was as though I could burn a whole in that small child like head of hers. It was as if magic had happened when she finally stopped. She looked around, trying to decipher what exactly had caused her to stop. Her eyes flashed towards me, as if I was the source of what had happened. I couldn't be the reason. Fair enough I had just wished and hoped she would leave him away. I wished that I could protect him, but that didn't make me responsible did it? I couldn't have done that, could I? All the Cullen's and guards were looking at me, as though I had grown an extra head.

"Well, it looks as though we have found one of your talents, Bella and what a fine talent that will be" said Aro smugly. I just stared at him, my mouth slight agape. I saw Edward lying there on the ground, breathing roughly, even though there was no need for him to breath. I managed to loose the grips of the two guards surrounding me and ran to Edward. If it wasn't for my newborn strength it probably wouldn't have worked!

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, and for a moment I believed everything would be alright but the look in his eyes said differently.

"Yes" he said breathlessly. I couldn't believe this beautiful god was lying here on the ground, my god, my soul, my life. He looked like a shell of his former self. No longer able to give me the hope I dreadfully needed.

He was lost for words, he didn't know what he could say, he had already said everything he needed. I kneeled beside him. I pressed my lips against his. I kissed him for the last time. A kiss of the love now lost between us. A kiss of longing, hope and despair. A kiss of goodbye.

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed this chapter :D


	4. The Unforgotten Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Remember it's not beta'd or anything so sorry for mistakes and this story is just a tester so if it isn't that great, sorry, it's just my first story.

* * *

**The Unforgotten Palace**

They had been driving for nearly an hour. They had already past the airport in Seattle so Bella wasn't really sure where exactly they were driving. She was sharing her car with Aro and Jane while the guards occupied a further two cars. Jane had been purposely staring at her throughout the journey trying to see if her power would somehow magically work, even though she knew it wouldn't. She personally thought that was the main reason why Jane despised her, the fact that her power worked on everyone except Bella, not that Bella liked her either.

Throughout the journey she had been reconciling all her favourite memories that she had shared with the Cullen's, but especially with Edward. She couldn't believe it had only been a month since they had married and now they had been forced apart, her dead heart ached for him as though she were being pulled back by a magnetic force, the further she got away, the more the pull hurt her. She wondered if it would ever stop, the pain. The last time she had been away from Edward had been hard, worse than that, but there was no other word that could describe that. This time however, she could only hope it wasn't forever but when she had forever to live for, she wasn't sure when or if she would ever see Edward again. At least the last time she had eventually found a rock. A place where the pain melted away and she could forget about everything that happened and just be Bella again. But he was no longer here. She had no idea where he was. He had left her and now she had no one. She didn't have the one she loved, she didn't have a family to support her anymore and she didn't have Jacob.

She looked out her window and noticed a sign reading: Welcome to Los Angeles. Maybe they were leaving for Italy from here. Aro and Jane were whispering but Bella heard everything. They must have forgot she was one of them now. Hearing wasn't a problem for her now. Even though Los Angeles wasn't the closest airport to Forks, they were going here so they could jump on Aro's private jet. Of course he would have one. He was 'royalty' after all. She had remained quiet throughout the journey and although she was curious as to what they were doing when they arrived in Volterra, she decided to remain quiet. They had taken her from the only life she had ever loved and longed for, and she would make sure they knew she was not going to follow along like a lost little puppy. She was a vampire now. Not a lost little girl anymore. It was here, in this car when Bella finally realised that she would have to be strong. Not only for her but for the loves she left behind. She would get back to them, even if it was the last thing she could do. Even if it may never be possible it was a hope that Bella would keep with her until it was fulfilled. Even if she felt low, and even if she felt that all hope was gone. It was a dream, she promised herself, that would never stray too far out of her mind. This dream, this wish that she would return to her family safely and that they too in turn would be unharmed was something that she would keep close to her hand. She was glad Aro's power didn't work with her. She didn't think she would be able to cope with him prodding her mind all the time. Her wishes and desires could be kept hidden and no one would ever be the wiser of what she was thinking. Not that they probably already didn't know what she was thinking, but it was good to have memories, dreams, hopes and fears that no one but she knew.

No later than half an hour had they arrived at the airport. There was no need for them to wait in the queues at checkouts or wait three hours before they had to depart as it was a private jet. She walked up the steps to plane, being as slow as she could considering there was humans hanging around the terminals outside and there was a good chance that the humans were standing around the windows watching the planes take off. As she stepped inside the plane she couldn't believe it. It was the nicest and most luxurious plane she had ever seen see. Brown leather sofas. A mini kitchen area. She walked into another room which was a bedroom. It had a large king size bed in it. She wished that she was human so that she could lay down and sleep and forget everything that had happened to her today and just let time pass for a couple of hours without her mind drifting off to those that she missed dearly. She decided that she would just lay down on the bed an relax. There was nothing else she could do really. She couldn't sit around and worry about things, she had to clear her head and not get herself worked up. She had so much time to spare on this journey and the last thing she wanted to do is to feel sorry for herself. After laying for a short time she got up and noticed a pile of books in the corner. She didn't know how long this flight but she was as well making the most of it so she got up and picked her favourite book, 'Wuthering Heights' and began to read.

*

After finishing the second book she looked at the clock, it displayed the time left of the flight and she was thoroughly surprised to see that there was only five minutes left of the flight. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even had time to think about what had happened earlier today. That all changed when one of the monsters himself had entered the room.

"You better get moving because were almost there" said Aro and laughed in a high pitched voice.

Bella got up from the bed, she was surprised that none of the guards had tried to disturb her during the flight. She supposed Aro had kept them at bay. Especially Jane. She walked through to the seating area and noticed the devil herself sitting there. Bella walked and stood beside the exit door. She wanted t be closest to the door, away from most of the guard. She had no one to protect her now. Anything could happen. The plane hit the runway and eventually it stopped. A flight attendant from the other side opened the door as the stairs had already been attached. I walked behind Aro and Jane down the stairs, Demetri behind me. It was strange being in this heat. Although it wasn't that hot on my skin it was a different feeling from the air in Forks. I looked around and noticed that we were all sparkling, glowing from the suns beams. I turned to look at the attendant but noticed he too was a vampire. Practical I thought.

I looked around and noticed that we weren't at any airport, in fact we had flown right in to the backyard of the palace. I admired the view. Even though this was the place I had never wanted to come back to I couldn't underhand the beauty this place held. I was surprised we were even landing out here. Aren't the humans allowed to wander around these grounds?

We walked towards the palace and past the receptionist that Bella had remembered from before, she couldn't pin point her name however. Bella was surprised that they had not harmed her yet. She wondered why they had kept her. They entered the lift that took them to the Volturi's main lounge. She had been her before, this was when they were deciding what they would do with my human life. It felt weird being here, especially without Edward by her side. Last time she had been lucky, this time she knew however she wouldn't. Aro sat down on his throne. Although they weren't officially royalty Aro and the others didn't care.

"So nice of you to join us here Bella" he said with an evil smirk, "You were brought here because we believe you have a special power that could be of use to us. So we would like to offer you a place to be one of our guards."

"Never" Bella replied.

"Yes, I thought you might say that, so that's why I decided to use a little bit of bribery. You see if you do not accept this positions, I will kill your friend. Bring him in Jane." he said with a smug look upon his face. Bella was confused by this. Surely they would have left the Cullen's alone, that had been a promise. Charlie and Renee would be okay too, they wouldn't know where they were unless they tortured it out of one of the Cullen's, she doubted the guards would have been able to be on a long flight with a human, so she didn't think it would have been any of them. She couldn't think of anyone else they would be able to hurt her with.

Bella looked towards the door, she smelt a strange scent, one that stunk so badly she thought it would make her vomit, even if it was physically impossible. Jane was followed by a tall looking boy. Bella recognized them instantly. It was Jacob Black.

* * *

Review if you like this story :D


	5. Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Again, not beta'd so sorry and also I don't hate Jacob in case your wondering, I actually prefer him to Edward :D Just in case you think this is anti-Jacob :D

* * *

**Jacob Black**

"Get of me you filthy bloodsucker" he yelled struggling in the grips of Demetri and Felix.

"Bella!" he said as he noticed she was there, if he was shocked to see me he covered it up quickly as another look of anger crossed his face, remembering why he had left La Push to start with. Even though he tried to glower at her, he just couldn't, although she had hurt him and crushed him he couldn't forget the love he had for her and the good time they had shared.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Bella I am so sorry!"

"Sorry for what Jacob what an earth are you on about?"

"I'm sorry for everything Bella, forgive me!"

Bella had no idea what he was talking about, he never usually acted like this, it wasn't his style. Jacob was usually straight to the point, well except the time he made her guess he was a werewolf. He was dragged over and forced to knell on the floor in front of Aro, Bella wondered vaguely where Cauis and Marcus were. Shouldn't they be involved in all the happenings around here as well. Surely they'd want to know that Aro had brought her here and a werewolf as well! Maybe they already knew. Demetri came over and put stuffed Jacobs mouth with cloth so that he couldn't speak.

"Well now that our little welcome party is over, it time to get to business!" said Aro with delight. "So back to business, the thing is, you either accept our little job offer or your little friend Jacob here dies"

Bella looked from Aro to Jacob. However much she did not want to work for them she knew she could never let Jacob die, he was her best friend, he rock when she was down, the only one apart from Edward that could make her happy. She still had no idea why he was here and was still shocked and confused by his appearance, but she knew he would have a good explanation for it.

"I accept your proposal" Bella said looking at the ground, this was the last thing she wanted. She had heard about the Volturi, how once you accepted there proposal you could never leave. She hoped that this was true, that eventually she could leave. She wondered if being killed would help, but then she couldn't do that to Edward. She remember her reaction when she found out she as going to kill herself. How would he react if she done the same thing he had been about too.

"Well isn't that great, your rooms one floor up to the left, you can have five minutes with Jacob until we take him back to the dungeons" said Aro.

"Why is he still staying in the dungeon?" she asked. She had agreed so why weren't they letting him go.

"Because we wouldn't want you to go back on your promise dear Bella, he's here to make sure you do your job properly" and with that Aro left swiftly.

Once Aro, Jane and the guards left the room Bella ran straight towards Jacob. She untied the rope and pulled the cloth out off Jacob's mouth. She stared at the face that she had not seen in two months. Even if he didn't know it, Bella had really missed him, he was her best friend after all.

Jacob couldn't look at her. Bella found this strange, she could remember the times when he would do nothing but stare at her and now he was avoiding her, surely he wasn't still mad about her choosing Edward over him. She knew it was hard on him. She thought about how she would feel if Edward was in love with someone else and didn't return the feelings she had for him. She would feel gutted and she wouldn't be surprised if she had tried to kill herself because of it. She always hoped Jacob would somehow find someone else to love, maybe an imprint. That would make her happy, she may be jealous for a while but she had Edward and Jacob would have someone too and wouldn't be so dependant on her love. She stared at him and saw hurt but she also saw guilt. She had no idea what he had to be guilty for.

"Look, I am sorry I picked Edward over you but I love him Jake" said Bella.

"It doesn't matter" said Jacob in an indecisive tone.

"It clearly does, look at your face, you can't even look at me!"

"Its not about that Bella. I've done something terrible and I don't think you will ever forgive me for it."

"Oh come on Jacob what can be that bad, I've seen your bedroom" Bella said with a smile.

Jacob didn't see the funny side in what she had to say, instead he looked even more guilty that what he had before. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Come on what is it Jake, you can tell me you know" she said to him, trying to catch his eye but he still stared at the same spot on the floor.

"Its my fault your here" she looked at him here, what on earth was he on about, of course it wasn't his fault.

"What do you mean its your fault I'm here?" confused about what he was suggesting to her.

"Well when I ran away I came to Italy, I wanted Edward to pay for taking you away from me so, I came to the Volturi and said they were planning on turning you into a vampire. I thought they would be angry but they were pleased about it. They asked when and I said after the wedding."

"OH JACOB YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"It wasn't supposed to be to you though, it was supposed to be to Edward, I didn't think they'd come and capture you Bells, I was selfish and doing it for my own good. I'm sorry okay but you killed a piece of me when you went with him!"

"Did you not think of what might happen when they found Edward and I was there with them?"

"Well no it was sort of a spur of the moment thing"

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK" she said as she stormed out of the room.

She headed towards the lift that would take her to her room. She couldn't believe one of the people she trusted most with her life had trapped he here in this god forsaken place. How could he do that to her? To someone who he said he loved? He obviously didn't love her enough if he was liable to put her where she was now. She couldn't believe his deception. Her best friend, her rock had just crumbled and turned to dust. She lay all night crying thinking things over in her head, wondering what an earth she did to deserve this, except fall in love with a mythical creature.

* * *

Review if you like this story :D Thanks ;)


	6. The New Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Not beta'd sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are welcome :D

* * *

**The New Guard**

There wasn't really any waking up for Bella, probably for the fact she couldn't sleep to begin with. However it was like breaking her out of a dream that she didn't want to end. She had only been her for two days and already she hated it with a passion. She hated being a way from Edward and everytime she thought about it, it made her feel sick to her core. She was falling in depression and she knew it. There was too many hour occupying the day and she often found herself sitting there thinking about the life she wanted back so much. She could only remember one time they were apart for this long and that was when he left. Even when he went on hunts he always returned to her quickly. She wondered what he was doing at this moment in time. Would he be thinking off her as she thought about him? Was he planning on coming to rescue her? Was he moving on? She couldn't even bear to comprehend that thought. That would be worse than her staying here, knowing that he had moved on after she sacrificed herself for him and his family. She looked at the clock on the wall, in her nearly bare room. She had been allowed to do what she liked, it would never be home so she left it looking like something from an asylum. Sighing she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom that conjoined to her room to get ready for another day in hell.

*

Edward has not moved from the same place for two days now. He didn't know how he could go on without Bella. The others had been trying to cheer him up while secretly making up a plan of what to do next. Even when they tried to block their minds he still seen the plans they were making, knowing most of them wouldn't work anyway. Alice had been trying to focus on getting some visions. It was harder with Bella being so far away. My Bella, my wife. She had seen a clear image of Jacob Black but she didn't think it could be possible, she had never been able to see werewolves before. They usually blacked out her visions rather than show them. She thought it must have been a trick of her mind. There was no way she could have seen Jacob, let alone see Jacob in Italy. However it was really the only thing they had to go against. Alice decided it was time she put Edward straight. She walked over to where he was sitting and pushed him. He looked up at her with an evil look. She was disturbing his thoughts about his beautiful Bella.

"Don't you look at me like that Edward Cullen" she said in a sharp tone. Even if him and Jasper were close, there was always a special place in Edwards dead heart for Alice. She was the life and soul of the party, well even if she didn't possess those qualities now she wasn't technically alive nor did she have a soul but that didn't matter to Alice.

"Leave me alone" he replied curtly.

"No because its about time you come to your senses, how can you help Bella by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself. She's out there doing who knows what for they creeps. You should be the one leading us all into action!"

"I can't help her, that's the thing, I should have protected her through everything, I shouldn't have ran out the room and made her upset, its all my fault."

"Edward, you know that's not true. The Volturi wanted her and no matter what you did they would have got her, even if you had tried to protect her they would have hurt you. How would Bella have felt then knowing it was your fault she was hurt."

"But I should have tried, if I had just tried hard enough she wouldn't have had to go."

"It wouldn't have mattered and you know it, they would have taken her regardless. Come on were planning on how were going to get her back and since you were in Italy before maybe you could help" she said with a hopeful smile that her brother would gain some confidence.

"Fine" was all he could say as he got up and followed Alice.

*

After having her breakfast Bella was called into Aros office. She knocked on the door. The vampires weren't much different from average humans. Aro thought he was a boss and deserved the utmost respect like one. Bella didn't exactly have the same perspective of him but decided to be good.

"Enter" said the chilling voice that was Aro's. "Sit" he said as she entered into the room.

Bella sat down opposite Aro's desk meeting his gaze. He was hoping he could intimidate her but Bella wasn't fearful anymore. He wouldn't make her scared that easy.

"Well since you have accepted your post you will have to wear this cloak like all the other guards."

He handed Bella a black robe which she put on unwillingly. It was a rather ugly thing. Alice would definitely kill her if she ever seen her in something as ugly as this.

"Great. Now you know what we do, we protect the vampires from human knowledge, any bad behaving vampires are killed. Your job is to go with my son Alexander and kill this beast. I do not want you to return without him being killed. Leave" he said.

Bella got up and left the room. She waited in the hallway for Aro's son. He walked in around five minutes later. He too was wearing a was kind of funny that he didn't get any privileges for being the 'bosses' son.

He was a handsome vampire. However could never equal the same beauty that Edward had. He was around the same height as Edward, and had a muscular, lean body. Jet black hair that angled around his face perfectly, enhancing the features it contained. His eyes were a dangerous looking red colour, one that if Bella had been human would have made her shudder in fear. His face was flawless and angular, high cheekbones and full lips. There was no doubt about it that this vampire could charm the ladies. That is when it hit her. Bella thought about how she could use some tactics. She remembered what Edward had said that although he was a vampire, he was still a man. She wondered if he would succumb to her female charm. Of course she would never go as far as to sleep with him but maybe if she teased him a bit and made him do everything she asked he could help her. If she was friendly to the leaders son maybe she would be able to escape. If she escaped she would never be able to return to Forks and she knew this but that didn't matter, she was sure the Cullen's would happily move where ever as long as they were all together.

"Hey I am Bella" she said offering her hand. He just looked at it.

"Pleasure" he replied coldly as if he didn't even care that she was in his presence. He is definitely his fathers son, as she thought about how much he thought of himself as royalty. As though he was too royal to be in the same presence as some common guard.

"You must be Alexander?" she asked, she already knew of course.

"Call me Alex" he said relaxing a little.

"So you any idea where we find this vampire?"

"Not really but I am a tracker and I know where he last was so it shouldn't be so hard from there."

"Oh okay" she said smiling, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. He was already starting to relax in her presence. She could already feel the clogs working in her mind as she tried to form a plan in her head.

They left the palace and headed to the jet that was still parked outside where it had been left a few days earlier. They were travelling to France, the last place Jonah, the out of control vampire, had been seen.

*

They arrived in France late at night but this was good as it meant they could take there cloaks off. They walked to a very old period looking apartment block.

"Is this where he was last seen?" she asked Alex.

"It sures is" he replied as he sniffed the air, seeing if he could smell Jonah's scent.

"When was he last seen?"

"This morning, were lucky this could be an easy one"

They walked into the apartment block and clambered up to the top floor. Alex knocked on the door. A pale faced man appeared at the door. I recognised him instantly as the person we were looking for. Alex had shown me a picture on the plane as I had never tried to track someone before. It seemed as though he also knew who we were and before we could say anything he ran towards the window in his room and jumped out.

"You go outside, I will go through the window" said Alex.

"Okay" replied Bella as she ran down the stairs.

As she got outside she seen Jonah disappear around the corner, she ran after him. Alex was hot on her heels but she decided she would not give up, she was going to get Jonah if it was the last thing she did. She wanted Aro to like her so that it would be easier for him to let her go. She also wanted to prove to Alex that she wasn't under him and that she was his equal. She also had to do this herself. To prove to herself that she could be strong and that she would survive this whole ordeal about being part of the Volturi guard.

She was closing up the gap between herself and Jonah. She was gaining on him fast and it wouldn't be long until she had him right where she wanted. He turned another corner, twisting and turning as he tried to loose them. She was almost near him when Alex shot past her and leaped upon him. When she reached both of them Alex was sitting on top of him, a smirk playing on his face. Right now she couldn't believe how much she hated him and how arrogant he really was.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get all the credit for this did you?" he said to her, the smile still etched to his face. She wished the wind would change and keep his face like that.

She did not answer him she was fuming. He turned to the vampire that he had knocked out and began killing him. Bella stood there, watching and said nothing. This was the second time she had seen a vampire being killed and although the first time she felt sick, the second time was just slightly better. She wasn't sure about the whole killing thing just yet. Alex kept gloating all the way back to Italy about how his father would be pleased and how he might actually be allowed to become part of the official royal family. All Bella could do was just nod and said 'yeah' in all the right places. Alex seemed to be quite satisfied with that. They arrived back at the palace in the morning. They hadn't even been gone for eight hours yet. Somehow Bella had wished it had been longer, so she didn't have to return to this retched place. Aro had seemed surprised that they were back so soon. Alex filled him in with everything, most of the detail including himself and not a lot that included her.

"Well done my lad" Aro said to his son proudly, "Bella I am a bit surprised I thought you would have been right in there"

"Oh no, I just left the whole thing to Alex, thought that would be the right thing to do" replied Bella sarcastically.

"Well there is no need to get jealous there!" replied Aro missing her sarcastic tone.

Bella got up and walked out, she didn't care that Aro was calling her. She was going to her room. She wished she was with Edward right now. The whole situation seemed a lot worse than what she originally thought. Aro liked her no more than before and she hadn't been able to get into Alex's good book. She just wanted to huddle up and die. She wished she were dead.

* * *

Reviews please. Oh and if you don't like part of the chapters, lemme know and I will see what I can do :D


	7. Marry Me Bella?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Not beta'd!

* * *

**Marry Me Bella?**

It had been a month since Bella had been brought to Volterra and although she was being kept busy, what with chasing rogue vampires and just generally being a servent to the Voltura, Bella hadn't even thought about Jacob Black. She didn't even know if he was even still in the palace, she had kept to her promise and although she couldn't believe how much Jake had deceived her, she wouldn't want any harm to come to him. She could still remember all the times that Jake had been with her when she was upset and sad and it was this time that he needed her the most. When he was feeling lonely and maybe even scared. Even though he could act like a strong man, there was no denying the fact that he was still a boy. She remembered what she had said to him, she had told him she hated him, but this was a lie, she could never hate him. She actually felt sorry for him, he was just a young boy and she, well she was his first 'love'. She knew she wouldn't be his last. Jacob was too good of a person for someone else not to be charmed to him. He was still young, still emotional and maybe that's the reason he had been so jealous of Bella picking Edward instead of him. She knew she ought to go see Jacob, even though she didn't think she could stand to see the sight of him, she knew that she had to speak to him, to know everything he had said about her to the Volturi, in the hope that some of the information he could give her, would be vital, in her attempts to get out of this place.

She walked towards the dungeons, knowing that if there was any place that he would be kept it would be there. She had never been here before, she had never found the need to wander down here. It wasn't the best looking place in the palace, of course the prisoners that were sent down here, weren't supposed to have luxury, they were supposed to be in hell. There was gunge coming from the cracks at the top of the walls, where it would slide down the wall through the passage way of the crack, where it would stop at the bottom before sliding on the floor which was now all wet from the excess gunge. If Bella hadn't been a vampire she was sure she would be making a lot of noise in all the puddles of gunge. There was torches lit up in different parts of the dungeons, giving an eerie glow to it, as the fire flickered of the walls and bounced around. It was like a scene from the movies she used to watch where the guards would be walking down the dungeon until the reached the door that the so called 'bad guy' was. She wondered if she could call Jake the 'bad guy', it was, after all his fault she was here. But she knew that was too mean, he wasn't the bad guy around here, it was Aro and his little servants. All the cells that were occupied had guards at the doors however there was one door, with just one guard. She knew this was Jake's. He would need more protection than all the others as it was his job, at home to kill vampires, and they knew he was a threat. The guard let her in after ten minutes of arguing that Aro had said she was allowed to see him when they finally let he in, even though it had been a lie of course. Jacob looked up as she entered, wondering who would dare even coming to see her. His eyes fell to the floor instantly, guilt yielding through his bones. She wondered if her words were part of what was making him feel guilty. How she had told him she hated him, when really she didn't.

"Hey" she said to him trying to break the ice, trying to show him that she still loved him, through words.

"Hey Bells" he said, although he didn't sound his normal self. He was like an empty shell of what he had previously been.

"So, how are you?"

"Oh I am great Bella, I've just been getting starved in here most of the time, punished if I speak out of turn and I haven't had a good nights sleep in over a month, how about you Bella!?" he said sarcastically with a hint of coldness playing in his tone.

"Oh for Gods sake Jake! I am trying to be nice to you here and if you are not forgetting its your own fault your here, if you hadn't came here out of jealousy we would all be happy!"

"BUT THE THING IS BELLA WE WOULDN'T ALL BE HAPPY, YOU WOULD, YOU AND YOUR PERFECT LIFE WHILE I JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH IT ALL HAPPEN!"

"Jake" she said, desperation in her voice as she tried to plead with her best friend. "Please don't say that, you know I love you..."

"Yes but it just isn't enough is it Bella, it's always my fault never his, it wasn't me that let you get bitten by an idiotic vampire, it wasn't me Bells who brought Victoria after you was it?" he said icily.

"Don't you dare blame any of this on Edward, I am just as much to blame as him and it's not his fault I am here! It's yours and the sooner you remember that, the faster we can all move on with our lives and try to get out of this place."

"Sorry Bella" he said tears forming down his eyes.

"You should be!" she said to him and if she hadn't been a vampire, she was sure the tears would be flowing from her eyes as well.

The talked for around an hour, and for a moment it was just like the old times. They only stopped talking when they were interrupted by one of the guards, she was sure they could have continued for hours. It was good to have her Jake back. Her rock. Aro apparently was wanting to have a word with her, she hoped she wasn't going to get into trouble for going to see Jake. She gave Jake a hug before she followed the guards to Aro's office, even though she knew the way.

She thought about the month, of which she had been here. Her plan hadn't really been working. Sometimes she could get Alex to open up to her, and they even had a few laughs, but then she would get the cold and miserable Alex, the one who thought he was better than everyone around. She hated when she got that Alex, he really was a nice boy, Bella knew it hadn't been long ago when Aro had changed him and made him his adopted son. When Bella first found out she thought Aro was trying to copy the Cullen's by pretending to be adopters. But of course, the Volturi wouldn't need that, they had more power than any coven around.

The one thing Bella did hate about living here, was hearing the screams coming from the humans that were being fed upon. She had managed to escape when she needed meals, and although she knew that Aro knew she still fed on animals, well come on, she did have gold eyes, he had never asked her to give it up. It was the only thing from the Cullen's life that she still had with her and she would never turn her back away from the things they had taught her to do and to be. She knocked on the Aro's door and was told to enter by his grave, chilling voice.

"Sit" he said, as she took her place."You are here because I have another proposal for you. A different kind of proposal you could say, one that would have a great results for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "what kind of proposal?"

"Bella you are a lovely looking girl as I am sure you are aware, and although Alex isn't my real son, he does have certain needs" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked again hesitantly.

"He needs a wife of course!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well you will be his wife"

"But I am already married, so I couldn't possibly marry him" Bella was beginning to regret even coming up to his office. She couldn't believe he was proposing this to her. She couldn't deceive Edward by doing this. She had promised herself to him, and his she would always be!

"I don't mind and neither does he"

"But.."

"No buts dear, you will marry him no matter what! You may leave now, I am a rather busy man"

Bella was about to leave when Aro called her, a smug smile upon his crooked lips. She turned around.

"Oh Bella dear I forgot to mention, the ceremonies one week today"

She could not believe what she had just been hit with. She was going to have to marry another man, another man she did not love. Another man who was not Edward. She went to her room, locked the door and ran to her bed. Once more she sobbed, dry sobs.

*

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked his sister, he knew the what her face looked like when she was in a vision. It looked as though she was just staring into space. Her face after the vision was shocked. She couldn't even move from the shock of what she had just seen, and Edward tried to enter her mind to see what it was but she was blocking him.

"Alice darling, what did you just see?" asked Esme a lot calmer than what Edward had done.

"Bella" was the only reply they got from her.

"What is it? What about her Alice? Is she okay?" Edward asked, panicking about what he was about to hear, if anything had happened to Bella, he didn't think he could go on.

"Shes getting married" Alice said confused, still not quite believing what she had seen.

"What do you mean shes getting married!" Edward shouted. Alice did not answer, she was trying not to picture what she had just visioned in case Edward seen this.

"Darling, tell us what you mean" asked Esme again.

"Shes in a wedding dress, at an alter in a back garden somewhere. It looks like the Volterra palace. She doesn't look happy. I don't think its what she wants, she doesn't want to do it" she said.

Edward couldn't stand anymore, he had to sit. He put his head in his hands.

"We need to do something, when is this going to happen Alice?" he asked frantically, hoping they had some time to plan what they were going to do.

"One week, today" was all she said before they had ran to tell the rest of the Cullen's what was happening.

* * *

Review if you've enjoyed this please :D


	8. The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Still ain't beta'd so sorry if there are punctuation and grammar mistakes!

* * *

**The Ceremony**

The sun had just began to dawn on the horizon as I looked out of my window. It had been a very long night last night, and although she couldn't sleep, she felt thoroughly exhausted. She couldn't believe the events of yesterday. She thought everything would get better once she had made up with Jake, she couldn't believe that it was one of her worst days. She would have to marry a man that she didn't love nor necessarily like at all. She looked in the mirror after she got changed into her black robes. She no longer liked the appearance that appeared from the bathroom mirror. In fact, she hated everything about being a vampire now. Once she was Alex's wife she wouldn't be allowed to leave the castle at all. This would be how forever mapped out. She would be his possession, and that was something she didn't like. Although Alex hadn't even tried to ever 'come on' to her, she was sure that if he had permission, he wouldn't think twice about it. I didn't want to spend forever here, with Alex no less. I wanted to have Edward to myself forever, with no one there to come between. A dream that now looked so foreign in my mind. A dream that had been lost when all hope was crushed. I genuinely thought that they would have come by now, to rescue me, but it looked as though I was wrong. In six days I would be married Alexander, and the way things were looking, that wasn't likely to change.

She was woken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and before she could even answer, Jane had already strolled into the room. A scowl on her flawless face.

"It seems I have been given the job of bridesmaid, not the job I've always dreamed off but I'm sure it will keep Aro happy" she told Bella. Bella couldn't honestly care less about who was bridesmaid, she didn't want this wedding or anything it stood for. Jane could be the best man for all Bella cared. She told Bella that they would be going dress shopping tomorrow, and that she ought to not be late for leaving. With that she departed Bella's room, leaving her to her own thoughts.

*

After an hour of wallowing in self pity, Bella decided she would speak to the only person she had left in this lonely world. Jacob. She thought it peculiar that he was always there when she needed him the most, sort of like a guardian angel. Thinking of Jacob as an angel made her laugh, she couldn't imagine Jake with a robe and wings, it was just too weird. It didn't take her long to reach the dungeons, not with her vampire speed. She would normally just walk human pace when she was in the building to annoy the other vampires, but today was no use for a snails pace.

Jacob looked even worse that he had the day before, he was even more dirtier, if that was even possible. There was a plate with bread and water on it and she couldn't believe that this was all they were given him to eat. Jake was big and needed a lot more than that to feed him. It was no wonder that he looked so weak. He gave her a faint smile when she came in the room.

"Hey" he said, his voice rusty. She couldn't believe she had just seen him yesterday and now he was like this.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright, just a bit famished."

"A bit, jeez Jake look at you, your nearly all skin and bones."

"Well there isn't a lot I can do Bella, since I am sort of confined to this cell!" his temper rising. She hadn't meant to get snarly with him, she just couldn't help worrying.

"I'll try and get you some food Jake, that's if they even let me out of this place alone."

"Thanks Bells" he said truthfully, "why are you here anyway?"

"I just needed someone to talk too" she said trying to keep the despair out of her voice but failing miserably.

"Bells what is it?" he asked worried.

"Oh Jake, Aro's making me marry Alex, you know his son, the one I was telling you about. What am I going to do Jake, I can't marry him, I'm already married to Edward. Why haven't the come for me Jake? Have they moved on?" she went on ranting and before she knew if she was sobbing, with no tears as evidence. She didn't even notice when Jake's warm body came around too comfort her.

Jake's guilt ten folded now, not only had he ruined her life. He had given her away for someone else to marry. This wasn't how he wanted things to work out when he had come to Volterra, to try and get rid of Edward.

*

"How long do we have left?" Edward asked impatiently as they sat around the table, planning how they were going to save Bella.

"We have two days, there's still enough time, don't worry Edward, I'm sure shes fine, shes stronger than you give her credit for" replied Carlisle.

"I know she is but shes still my fragile Bella and I can't let anything happen to her. I promised to protect her and now look where it's got us all!"

"I know Edward, don't worry well bring her back home"

They had decided on what they were going to do, they were going to go to Volterra and if they ended up fighting, then that would have to be a consequence. Bella's absence had caused a large hole in the family and no one had been the same since she left. Edward was pleased that they had a plan and that they were going to get there before she would be married. They weren't even sure who she was being married to but they hoped that whoever it was, didn't already think of Bella as there's.

"Edward, get packed dear, we have a plane to catch"

*

Bella was sitting in her room as Jane and some of the other female guards done her hair and make-up. She was still outraged at the fact Aro had changed the wedding to the day before it was originally planed for. That day had been one more day she would be a Cullen and now it looked as though time was running short. There was still no word from her family and she really doubted there would be. Once they had done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was impressed that they could make her features stand out even more but that was the only good thought she had about today. She had spent most of her week with Jacob, not knowing if it would be the last time she would ever see him. She still had no idea why he was being kept here. Surely once she was married, they would let him go. She would be linked to the Volturi and there would be no way for her to escape because of it.

She walked over to the wardrobe and picked up her dress. She had to admit that, the dress was stunning. She just wished she didn't have to wear it. It had a tight bodice that fit perfectly around her body, it was a puffy looking dress but it wasn't too much, it was just right. The train wasn't that long and although Jane had moaned about her getting a long one she was determined not to have one and in the end she had one. She didn't want to wear a veil. She wanted everyone to see how miserable she really was. She put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she walked out the room. It was nearly time for the ceremony.

*

When the plane finally hit the runway Edward was already up and trying to open the door. When the air hostess did eventually open the door, he ran as fast as he could at human speed. Once they were out of the building they ran as fast as the could. There had been no need to collect there bags as they had stuck all there belongings in small backpacks that would be small enough to be used as hand luggage. They had to steal two cars for the car park and they were lucky when they found fast ones to drive. Alice, Edward and Jasper went for the Porshe TechArt 911 Turbo whereas Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett went for the BMW M5. They rallied out of the car park and were on there way to the city of Volterra and the Volturi palace. Edward was finally one step away from seeing his true love again.

*

Everyone that the Volturi knew had been invited to attend the wedding, all of course except from the Cullen's. Out in the back yard, rows upon rows of chairs had been set out. The guests had been arriving for the past hour and all the seats were nearly full. The wedding was due to take place in thirty minutes time.

When the time finally came Bella stood at the end of the red carpet that had been laid out. The piano began to play and for a second the song reminded Bella of the lullaby Edward had wrote for her. Aro had taken her arm by this point as he decided that he would be the one to give her away. Bella felt worse than what she had ever felt before in her life. She just wanted to escape, run away from this horrible nightmare. She reached Alex at the other end of the alter. He did not take her hand but just turned around to look at the vicar. It looked as though he did not want to be there either, and that thought made Bella relax just a little. He may not be mean to her when this was over, it looked as though he had been pressured into it as well. She wondered what he had been threatened with. It was probably his title knowing how arrogant Alex could be. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the vicar began to talk.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Bella had hoped that someone would come, even if it was just one of the Cullen's or even another vampire who could tell that her and her 'fiance' were not happy about this proceeding, but no one did stand up and demand that the ceremony be stopped. After Alex had taken his vows the vicar turned to Bella. This was the part she was dreading the most. The part where she would bond herself to Alex with the words that she spoke.

"Do you Bella take you Alexander Vernon Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" said the vicar.

"I.." said Bella. She looked around at everyone. Until death do us part, is a long time when your a vampire. She knew she was stalling, hesitating but this was just too hard. "I.."

"She doesn't" said a familiar voice that Bella thought she would never hear again. Bella whipped around to face the person who held that voice.

* * *

If you're enjoying this story, please review :D


	9. Runaway Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Not beta'd. This one was originally two chapters but I just put them together because it looked better :D

* * *

**Runaway Bride**

"Edward" she whispered, not sure that what she seen before her was reality or a dream. She had been waiting over a month for some sign that they were looking for her, and it seemed it was finally here. Her true love standing not too far away from her. She didn't know how long she stood there, mouth slightly agape in a sense of disbelief.

"EDWARD!" she shouted as she ran to her husband, the man she loved. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I thought you were never coming", sobbing on his shoulder.

"Of course I would come Bella, how could I not" he said.

All she wanted to do was lock him in an embrace and stay there forever but she knew there was going to be a fight on there hands. The Volturi had went to all that trouble to get her here, she knew they wouldn't let her go easily. She turned around to stare at the people who had held her here for over a month, and the same look of shock seemed to be etched to all of there faces. Even Aro just stood there, not knowing what to do. The only person who didn't seem to be in shock was Alex, he just look relieved that he wasn't going to have to marry her in the end.

"After three, were going to run" Edward spoke in my ear, low enough so it was only me who could hear, I was finally glad again that I was a vampire.

"1...2....3" he said as we turned around and began to run. I was lucky I still had my newborn speed, or I don't think I would have been able to run as fast as Edward. I began to get worried, I knew Alex could outrun us, he had already outrun me a few times before.

"Edward, what about Alex, he's a really fast runner, what if he comes after us?"

"Don't worry, he's not planning on catching us, he doesn't want to marry you."

"Well, I didn't want to marry him either!"

"Bella, it's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't want to be married. Stop pouting."

"Edward Cullen I am not pouting!" she knew she was but she wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He was always right, my Edward. It finally felt good to say that again, as he held my hand, even though we were running away from danger, he was still with me and at that point that's all that mattered. That's until she thought about the tall native American that she had left in the dungeons.

"Edward, we have to go back, Jake's still in there!"

"Shh, Bells, don't worry he managed to escape. There wasn't a lot of guards hanging around there, they were all at the wedding. Mind you, I shouldn't have let him escape, not after everything he's done!"

"Oh Edward" she giggled, he was always so protective off her. Sometimes it was a good thing and other times it was bad, "he's helped me so much when I was there, just leave him alone."

They kept on going, she thought that Edward would have a car parked outside the palace or something but there wasn't any about.

"Wheres the others?" she asked.

"I told them to wait by the cars. Look, there they are" he said pointing towards the two cars. As I looked up I saw all the Cullen's there waiting. I must have looked really stupid with the wedding dress on, but it wasn't as though I cared. Not at this point in time. When we got to the car everyone greeted me but we all knew we'd have to keep the real welcoming until we all got away from Volterra and hopefully away from Italy. We all got into the cars and raced off. I was worried about what was too come. Aro and the others wouldn't take lightly to me running out on them, not when I had promised them myself as one of their guards. Would they fight us? Make a deal with us? Kill us even. I didn't have a clue and that's what worried me. I was glad we had Alice but the Volturi already knew what Alice's gift was and they would make sure she didn't catch drift of anything they were planning on doing. If anything happened to any of the Cullen's, it would all be her fault, it was her whom they had come to save. She knew that if she was threatened with the lives again, she would have to accept. She could never kill her brothers and sisters, or her love.

"Nice dress" giggled Alice as she watched Bella through the mirror. Jasper was in the passenger side while Alice was driving and Edward was in the back with Bella. The other car was in front of ours and Bella was getting a bit dizzy of watching it going in and out of spaces that the cars on the roads were making.

"Very funny Alice" replied Bella, she didn't see the funny side in this. It wasn't Alice who had been taken away from her love for over a month and had nearly been married to someone else. She knew Alice was just trying to calm the situation and to calm there nerves a bit with a joke but Bella wasn't up to it. Not when she was worrying so much.

"Calm down both of you, Alice darling you have to pay attention to the road" said Jasper as he looked out the window for any sign of the Volturi. They were driving for around five minutes when Edward turned around in is seat.

"There behind us Alice" Edward said to Alice, "you have to let us out!"

"What are you on about, you can't jump out of the car while it's moving Edward, don't be silly!"

"We need to split up Alice there's no other way. Me and Bella will go one way, you and Jasper go the other, we'll meet up eventually"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we all stuck together?" she asked worried.

"No, we need to split up, they'll split the trails that way. Try and contact Carlisle and the others if you can and tell them our plan!"

He turned around to Bella and asked if she was okay for jumping out the car. She couldn't say anything except just nod her head. What else could she say? She pulled on some jeans and a top that Alice had brought with her. Not really caring that Jasper was in the car as well, not that he was looking. It would be easier for her to run in these and she wouldn't be as obvious to the Volturi this way. There wasn't many vampires with white wedding dresses on running around Italy after all.

She and Edward jumped out the car, and landed perfectly on the side of the road. They ran into the forest and kept running not looking back as they did. They heard what sounded like a car door close and it sounded as though the Volturi had finally caught onto what they were going to do. They tried to run as fast as the could, circling around trees so there scents would be harder to follow. They knew there was a chance that the Volturi had brought a tracker with them, it wasn't just a chance it was almost a positive factor. They must have been running for what seemed an hour but was really only thirty minutes when they reached the end of the mountain. Following Edward, she began to climb as well. If she were human, she knew she would be scared of climbing up this, especially with how clumsy she used to be but with being a vampire she knew it would take a lot to break her.

"The higher we get, the better we can see them and the better chance we have of getting away" he called down to her.

They were half way up the mountain and she didn't want to look down in case she saw anyone behind them. She wondered if the vampires would be able to see them as they climbed up the mountain. She also wondered how many of them were falling Edward and her. She hoped they had taken the bait and split up. They climbed all the way up to the top of the mountain. Edward sat on the edge, determined to keep a look out. All she wanted to was to hold him close. but she knew this was neither the time or the place. Not being able to hold him when he was right beside her, when she had been away from him for so long, made her feel sad. She decided that the only thing she could do and sat down beside him, edging her hands into his. He looked up and smiled at her a sad smile.

"Do you know how much I have missed you" he said, his voice sounding as though it were breaking.

"If it's anything like I've missed you then yes" she replied sadly remembering how she had thought about him for the past month.

"I sat for two days in the same place doing nothing, not talking to anyone. It was like that time I left you all over again. I just shut myself off from everyone. Not moving, just sitting there thinking about us."

"I thought about you all the time too. I was actually glad when they sent me out to find rogue vampires, it let me take my mind of missing you for a while. Then I would come back at night and just think. That was the worst of it. Just thinking about all our memories."

"What do you mean going after rogue vampires?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing much! I just had to go and kill someone."

"Did you do it?"

"No Aro's son did it actually"

"Aro has a son?" he asked disbelieving, his eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"Yeah, he is who I was supposed to be getting married to."

"Oh, did you want to?" he asked unsure that I wouldn't.

"Are you mad! Of course I didn't!", she couldn't believe he thought she wanted to be with someone else apart from him.

"Sorry I was just making sure" his crooked smile back on his face. The look she had missed so much.

He turned around to face and put his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss but it held all the passion needed. His lips molded to hers and she felt as though she was on cloud nine and that none of this had happened. It was a kiss that showed them how much they had missed each other and it was a kiss of reconciliation. He ended the kiss, even though she was wanting more. She missed being this intimate with him. He put his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes before kissing her nose softly. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again but was interrupted by a rustling noise coming from below. Two people had just emerged from the tree's and were making there way to the bottom of the mountain.

"It looks like Aro and Jane" Bella said. Having been with them for so long, she noticed the way in which the moved.

"Yeah it is" he said, reading the minds of those below.

"What are they thinking?"

"How they are going to kill us" he said calmly.

"Oh.." she said unsure of how to answer them exactly.

"Don't worry, there are two of us and two of them."

"Yeah but you know what Jane does to you!"

"But Bella, your forgetting your power, all you have to do is use it and I should be fine" he told her.

She had forgotten about her power but she was so glad she could use it to protect her family. To protect the one she loved. This whole escapade didn't seem so bad knowing Jane wouldn't effect either of them.

"If you try to focus on Jane, I'll focus on Aro" he told her. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

Reviews are welcome :D


	10. Show Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Not beta'd. I'm not sure about this cos I am really bad when it comes to fighting scenes. Sorry if it isn't too good :S

* * *

**Show Time**

We waited behind a boulder, anticipation running through my core. We were going to be fighting with Aro and Jane, this was going to be the moment where only one side would be winners. It was us or them and I was praying with all my might that it would be us that came through in the end. My hand was still in Edwards and I was glad even for the little contact we had. If I was going to die, it was going to be beside my Edward. We would die together.

It wasn't long before Jane and Aro emerged over the top of the mountain, we were still behind the large boulder, not wanting them to know where we were just yet. We wanted them to think we had moved away from here, so when there backs were turned we could attack. Of course we didn't think it would be that easy and as they sat there and sniffed, trying to find our scent. It seemed as though our plan had backfired.

Edward pulled my hand and we walked from behind the boulder and revealed ourselves to Jane and Aro. Aro had a pleasant smirk on his face. He thought that we would be weaker than them but I knew that if we used all our strength we could win this. I still had my newborn tendencies, and Edward was fast. I could prevent Aro and Jane from using there powers against us and with Jane's child like body, this could be an advantage to us. It could also be a disadvantage. She was short, she would be able to run around our legs, and hide in smaller places. But maybe she was too old in her brain to use such childish tendencies.

"Well, it looks like we meet again Cullen" he said referring to Edward even though he knew full well I was a Cullen as well.

"Aro" he said with a nod of the head. Even though Edward hated him with a passion he would still try to be civil. Edward had grown up to show people respect, it's just what people around that time did and it was something Edward had brought with him, in his vampire life. Aro turned to me.

"What makes you think that you can just up and leave the guard Bella, you pledged your allegiance to us, and as far as I am aware no one gave you permission to leave" he said arrogantly.

"I didn't want to be part of the guard in the first place" said Bella rising to the bait that Aro was producing, "you bribed me into joining your guards!"

"Do you have proof of that Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob was there, it was him you bribed me with!" she said, her temper rising. If she had been human she was sure her face would be red by now.

"If you say so dear, it's not like he'll be able to defend you anyway, not now."

"What do you mean not now, what have you done with him you retched old man!" she screamed.

"Nothing that wasn't coming to him, squealed like a girl so he did", Aro laughed.

Edward squeezed Bella's and whispered so no one else could here.

"He's lying, he's just using Jacob as bait because he knows you'll take it. They haven't even found him yet, they have no idea where he is"

"Your lying" she said curtly to Aro.

"Would I lie?" he said, "he even begged me to tell you that he loved you and that he'd be waiting for you at the other side."

Bella couldn't take it anymore and lunged for Aro. She knew he was playing a game and that's what made it so much worse. He was saying things about her best friend, talking about how they had 'killed' him, even when she knew they hadn't. She knew that she should have stuck to the plan that Edward and her had been through but she couldn't stand this vile man for any longer than needed. She made a grab for his throat and began squeezing even though she knew they didn't need to breath, she wasn't doing any real damage to him but just thinking that she was hurting him made her feel better. She was about to fling him against a tree when she was interrupted by the sound of shrill screams.

She turned around and Edward was on the floor, jerking and twitching, while screams ran out of his mouth. This was her fault, if she had stuck to the plan and protected him like she was meant too, none of this would be happening. She thought about there plan, he had told her to use her power if Jane tried to attack them, this was what she was going to do. She tried to focus all her energy into protecting Edward from Jane, which was terribly hard when she had Aro coming after her. Thinking quickly she forgot about trying to help Edward just now, knowing that if she managed to defeat Aro she could get to Edward faster. They both lunged for each other. Aro got there first and flung her against the tree at the other side of the clearing. She slid down, she was surprised that she didn't break the tree. She got up onto her legs before she got up fully and prepared to take another lunge at him. Edward was still screaming and she was debating whether to go for Jane or Aro. Making her mind up she ran towards Jane and pushed her out the way, making her loose contact with Edward. She was pleased when she heard no more screams. She had no time to make her way to Edward to see how he was as she was already running towards Aro. This time it was her that got him. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it around his back, just like you would see in a human police programme. She pushed it up until she heard it tear. Aro screamed out and she never thought she would feel satisfied to know she had hurt someone. Edward ran over to where I was standing and began taking over from where I was. I knew it was time we got back to the original plan. So I went after Jane.

I was glad I was going after her. She couldn't use her powers on me and I knew that if I was distracting her enough she wouldn't be able to harm Edward. I wondered if she was going to taunt me like Aro had done but the look on her face told me otherwise. She had seen what had happened to Aro, one of the so called powerful vampire, when he had began to tease me and she knew that I was not to be messed with. My adrenaline was already bursting out from hurting Aro and I was so pumped up that I felt I was on top of the world, and I was sure that I could beat Jane no bother. She was already crouching waiting for me to strike. A growl emitted from my throat. I had never growled before and it surprised me that I had just done it, I hadn't even growled when I had been hunting. I lunged for her and by the look on her face, she hadn't been expecting it. I grabbed her by the hair and spun her around flinging her towards the boulder we had been hiding behind earlier. She bounced off it and lay on the ground for a second before she sprung back up. Even though she was small, she still had incredible strength. She lunged for my legs but I stepped out the way before she could grab them and spun round and lunged for her. I managed to grab her by the waist and drag her down. I bit her on the neck and ripped a piece of her throat out. Not bothering about her screams, ignoring them as much as I could. She tried to struggle from my grasp but I was not willing to let go. I thought of her as my prey, just as I would if I was going for a hunt. I wasn't going to let the animal go, just as I wasn't going to let her go. She tried to hit me with the one arm that was free but I grabbed it quickly and ripped it off with strength I didn't know was possible. All this anger that had been building up for the past month all seemed to be radiating off me and I wasn't going to give up. I began tearing at her, somewhat beastly, like what a werewolf would. I remembered Jacob and the others tearing up a vampire and it was that image going through my head that made me act like I did. Werewolves were supposed to kill vampires and for today I was a werewolf at mind.

I shredded her up into little pieces and stood up and looked around for Edward. He was just finishing up on Aro. He must have sensed me staring as his eyes shot up and he reached in his pocket and flung me out a lighter. I knew what to do. I had seen this being done before. I put all the remains of Jane into a pile and flicked the lighter and lit her up. It was a foul smell that radiated from her but I didn't care. I had finally got rid of her. Edward carried the remains of Aro and dropped them into the fire beside Jane.

He put and arm around me and I clung to him, laying my head against his chest as we watched Jane and Aro dissolve before our eyes.

* * *

Review please :D


	11. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters apart from Zander.

- Not beta'd. This is the final chapter. Sorry if you don't like it, it's just a little epilogue sort of thing. I didn't know how to end it so I wrote about random things that Bella was thinking about:D

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

I couldn't believe it was finally over. We had beat Aro and Jane and I just hoped that everyone else was okay. Especially Jake. Everyone of the Cullen's had went in pairs and Jake was the only person who had been alone. We didn't even know if he was still in Italy. He could have been on his way back to Forks for all we knew. I turned to look at Edward. I was worried that his family weren't okay, I knew if something happened he would tell me it wasn't my fault but I knew differently from that.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked him, my voice laced with worry.

"There fine, don't worry" a smile playing at his lips, "there waiting for us in a clearing, half way through the woods. Aro didn't bring as many guards as we thought. They only had to fight ten."

"Only!" I said, "there was only six of them Edward!"

He pulled me closer to him, trying to calm me down. I could say that it didn't work but that would be a lie. I was finally in my lovers arms and we could go home. I hoped that this was the last time we would hear from the Volturi and we knew it wouldn't be long until Marcus and Caius got wind of what had happened. Would they be angry that we had killed their brother? I hoped they would be happy, even though that was unlikely. I just wanted to go back to Forks and live in peace as Mrs Edward Cullen until it was time for us to leave and move on to another town.

We were still walking through the forest, in quietness. We didn't mind this much. We had always been comfortable in the silence. Just the presence of each other was enough. We never felt the need to fill every second with talk. After all we had forever to do that. Forever. It was a prospect that was beginning to sound good to me again after those long torturing days of being away from Edward.

It still felt unreal that even now, I was back with him once again. It seemed ages ago that I had been standing at the alter, about to get married to Alexander, when it had really only been a couple of hours ago. I looked up at the sky and watched as the sun began to leave, as it went for it's rest before it would show itself over Volterra once again. Volterra was a beautiful place, there was no doubt about it. If we didn't sparkle in the sun and if the Volturi didn't live here, it would be a place I would ask Edward to come live in. I wondered if I would ever miss living in a warm place. I remember when I first came to Forks and I hated how wet and green it had been, how I had missed the sunny beaches of Jacksonville. I knew that the only time we would be able to go out in the sun, was if we were somewhere where no one would see us. I was glad we weren't like the vampires in the Hollywood movies where the sun would burn our skins and we had to sleep in coffins. Not being allowed in the sun would have been dire. Even with our rock cold bodies, when we sat in the sun we could still feel a tender bit of the warmth that radiated from the sun. It felt good.

I looked down at Edwards hand that was intertwined with mines and smiled. When I was human his body felt so cold but now that I was a vampire, it was warm. Even though I had loved the feel of his stone cold lips upon mine, nothing could beat the feeling I know got when we kissed. It was so hot, passionate and vigorous that sometimes, even though I didn't have to breathe, I felt myself breathless.

"We're nearly there" he said kissing the top of my head.

Although I had already seen them, this time it would be different. This time we wouldn't have to run away and I could spend as much time with my family as I wanted. There was no threat chasing us anymore, and it actually felt good to be free. All these years that I have been with Edward and it's been one disaster after another, I just hope that this was the last one.

We entered the clearing where the rest of our family was waiting. They were all standing near each other circling the large fire in the middle. All the remains were burned and gone now and they were just waiting for the fire to go out. When they saw that we had entered the all came towards us. I gave everyone another hug, even Rosalie, who didn't seem to mind me so much. She had still been awkward with me after I had been changed, still not understanding that I didn't care about my human life as long as I was with Edward.

"How are you dear?" asked Esme. Even though I missed Renee, I always knew I had Esme to be there. She was so loving and caring it was hard not to think of her as a mum. I wished sometimes that my power was one that meant I could help others reproduce. It would be great to make Esme a real mother, instead of her having all adopted children. It would be great to give Alice and Rosalie a child as well. I knew that that's what Rosalie had always wanted, a little child to call her own. Alice, well she never mentioned it but I know she wouldn't give up the opportunity to buy clothes for someone else.

"I'm fine thanks, what about you guys?" I asked looking at each of them. They all looked exhausted.

"We're fine dear, come on lets get you home."

That's the thing I was looking forward to. Home. It's so weird to think that I would be back at the Cullen's house soon. I could have a shower in mine and Edwards bathroom. I could maybe even get some alone time with him. That was definitely one of the worst things about him being away, the fact that I wouldn't be able to touch him or feel him.

Most of us were silent on the way back to Forks, most of us thinking about today's events and what would have happened if we hadn't have won and if they didn't get to the wedding on time. Would I have been married to someone I didn't love? Would Jake still be in the dungeons? Would I ever have escaped? It saddened me to think about what could have been.

It wasn't long before we were exiting the airport in Seattle. Edwards hand had not left mine all the way home, well except when we had to go through security at the airport. It was comforting to know he was beside me. I looked up into those eyes that still dazzle me this day and kissed him on the mouth. He gave me that crooked smile and my dead heart melted at the sight of it. I smiled softly at him as we made our way home.

I got out the car and looked up at the place I had been dreaming off all day:

Home, sweet home.

* * *

The End.

Thanks for reading this story, if you have time please review and tell me what you thought :D


End file.
